Daniel Sacro
"Sorry Seris, it's nothing personal, you were just in our way" - Sacro before shooting Seris Information Daniel Sacro is an OC created by Kingofevil9. He was a human gang member and a Captain of Jabba The Hutt's Omniversal crime syndicate known as The Darkwalkers before he managed to assassinate Jabba and take up the mantle as leader. He was also Seris Lorthare's best friend when the two worked together in the gang. However, while escaping Republic authorities after a failed yet somewhat successful bank heist, Daniel betrays Seris, telling him that he is of no use to the gang anymore and shoots him in the eye as he hangs on to their starship as it takes off, causing Seris to get arrested and allowing Daniel and the other Darkwalkers to escape on the ship. However, this action would later cause Seris to join The Protectors of The Light, bringing hope to the Omniverse in their goal to defeat the invading Shadowrealm and their new king Alkorin. After encountering Jane Jones after placing a high bounty on Daniel and Cloe, Sacro found out about Marion from one of his Captains, leading him to realize that her cyberkinesis could be used to open up the vault in The Republic Bank. He leads an assault on The Posedion's Dragon, leading to most of the Silver Sailors being killed by Darkwalkers as Marion was captured. After she refused to open the vault, Sacro stormed off in rage and encountered Dicer, the son of Torshul. After Dicer shows that Seris is alive and Gifted, the two bond in order to kill him. After forcing his men to rape Marion, he and Dicer go to open the vault using Dicer's superhuman strength, but he is interrupted by Seris, Jane, Cloe and Nathan. Sacro engages them and is overwhelmed before he fully gives in to Dicer's mutation, gaining the upper hand in the fight. Seris however, manages to rip out Dicer's heart that rested on Sacro's neck, killing Dicer and causing Sacro to reveal that he was under Andrak's control the whole time. Sacro pleads for Seris to kill him and end his suffering, which Seris does reluctantly, putting an end to The Darkwalker's plans. Personality Before betraying Seris, Daniel was a mean yet calm man who took no nonsense from anyone but also cared for his fellow Gangsters. After his betrayal, Daniel became sadistic, power hungry and insane, placing bounties on Daniel Bearinger and Cloe Carter and even kidnapping Marion Samson and allowing his men to do sadistic things to her while he watched. After fusing with Dicer, Sacro becomes even more violent and bloodthirsty. Appearances Daniel Sacro will appear in LOTM: Dark Skies as a friend turned villain after betraying Seris and leaving him for dead. He will also have a bigger role as the story progresses as he takes over the Darkwalkers and teams up with Alkorin's army to bring down The Knights and The Protectors. He is killed by Seris after he is freed from Andrak's control. Relationships Seris Lorthare Daniel was Seris's best friend during their time together in The Darkwalkers. But after he betrayed Seris, the two shared a hatred to the point of both of them wanting each other dead Jabba the Hutt Andrak Alkorin Marion Samson Nathan Clarke Quotes "ATTENTION ALL DARKWALKERS AND OTHER NON AFFILIATES! I AM MAKING A NEW BOUNTY FOR YOU ALL! TO WHOEVER BRINGS ME THE TWO HEROES DANIEL BEARINGER AND CLOE CARTER, I WILL REWARD YOU WITH OVER 900,000 GALACTIC CREDITS!" - Placing bounties on Daniel and Cloe "You better have my money by the end of the week. If not, I'll feed you to the Sarlacc myself!" - Yelling at a failing grunt "Don't lie to me Jane, I know you have a record, I could see it as soon as you walked in. It's like returning home isn't it?" - Meeting Jane Jones "Wow Seris, for a walking icicle you have a really fiery temper. I missed that about you." - Battling Seris Lorthare "Fine, you won't give me what I want, I'll take something of yours then! Men, I'm leaving! Make this girl talk, one way or another. I don't care what you do just get me into that damn vault!" - Daniel allowing his men to rape Marion Category:Humans Category:OCs Category:Gangsters Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Deceased Characters